


Congratulations! You Saved Your Planet!

by GhostDoll



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, Just a treat after reading new workplace ;), Look I tried, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Ending, THIS IS STUPID IM TIRED, This was rushed, WHAT WAS THE REASON, Zim is defective, also, and i did this in bewteen classes today lol, and this is really short!, i really woke up and said mmm yes what can i do to my kins, i think, im sorry, sad hours, this can be whatever you want, this can be zadr, this is how i cope, this is just sad, wheres all this writing fuel coming from omgg, why did i do this, zib with extra steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDoll/pseuds/GhostDoll
Summary: After one aggressive fight. Dib forces a goodbye.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Congratulations! You Saved Your Planet!

A heavy pant escaped from the human and the alien. Both of their bodies slumped on top of a now dirty and bloody meadow. The alien had bruised all over and a crooked antenna, While the human had bruises as well and a pair of broken glasses. They probably had more serious injuries, but there wasn’t any time for them to check now anyway. 

Dib sat up, wiping some blood from his lip. “Z-Zim…?”

“Are you going to laugh at me now?” The alien snapped. Not bothering to get up now. “You took everything from Zim… GIR… MiniMoose… Everything.” The alien’s voice was shaky, almost as if he was holding back his jerking tears. Finally, he sat up, turning his attention towards the human he dreaded. The human that took everything from him. 

All that Dib saw in Zim’s magenta eyes was hate. Hate towards him. Dib had seen Zim pissed off at him before, but it didn’t top anything like this. He was hurt. Angry. And lonely. An abandoned alien by his own race with nowhere to go and Dib was now biting off more than he could chew… Starting to have second thoughts about this whole idea about attacking his enemy… He really shouldn’t have done this. 

“Zim…”

Zim hissed, trying his best to stand up, but it was hard to keep his balance, thus causing him to fall down on his knees. 

Dib frowned. That was weird… Zim could’ve easily gotten up with his PAK— Now that he thought about it… Why didn’t he use his PAK? Wait! He remembered that Zim’s PAK always emitted a weird pinkish glow. And it was nighttime— Why couldn’t he see it!? Where was his PAK!? “Zim! Where’s your PAK?!”

Zim sighed. Here we go again… “Did you forget already? How hard did you hit your head!? We were roughhousing, throwings hands, and tossing each other! It broke off and you just grabbed Zim without giving him a chance to put it back on!”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. “Where!?” Dib shouted, quickly getting up in a second. “How much time do you even have left!?”

“About… Seven minutes…” 

Dib groaned. He could probably find that PAK in the middle of nowhere in less than seven minutes! … Probably. “Okay! Just— Just wait here!” He shouted once more before running away. 

“It’s not like Zim can run away…” The Irken whispered underneath his breath, letting out a sigh. 

Dib tried taking back his steps, he had come a long way with fighting Zim today, he didn’t know how far away from home he was. But if the PAK incident happened here, that PAK shouldn’t be so far away. He just needed to find a pinkish glow, that would be Zim’s PAK. 

_Five minutes. ___

__Dib was honestly starting to lose all hope. That pesky PAK didn’t seem to be anywhere. “Come on, please... “ He mumbled. Suddenly, Dib tripped, falling face-first into the ground. Quickly scattering to get up, he looked around frantically. “What was that?!” He said before he noticed what was at his feet. It was the PAK! But it was all… Pretty busted. No one he didn’t saw the pinkish glow, it was pretty dim now… “Oh, Zim…” He sighed and picked up the PAK in his hands. “Let’s get you back with your host…” He sighed and began to run back._ _

__

__

___Three minutes ____ _

____ _ _

____“Zim!” Dib panted, slowing down to a stop. “I found your PAK!” He beamed, honestly starting to look relieved._ _ _ _

____Zim glared at the PAK and then at Dib, frowning soon after. “It’s broken, Dib. It won’t do anything…”_ _ _ _

____“Stop speaking nonsense! It will work!” The human snapped at the alien, sitting down next to him. “Now stay still and let me put this weird alien device on you!”_ _ _ _

____Zim sighed and stayed still as Dib went behind him. Dib honestly looked so determined about this, Zim didn’t wanted to let him down. Dib had such little knowledge of Irken technology, he didn’t know the after-effects. Zim gasped when Dib placed the PAK back where it belonged. Zim didn’t feel any different… It was just that weight returning to his back._ _ _ _

____“So… How do you feel?” Dib asked softly._ _ _ _

____Zim frowned. “Dib, I told you… It isn’t working. It’s broken.” He sighed. “Thank you for trying. But Zim still won’t forgive you.” His voice became cold and intimidating. “You caused this. All of this is your fault, Human.”_ _ _ _

____What Zim was saying was all the truth, this _was _Dib’s fault. He caused all of this— He started the fight and took it way too far. And now— Zim could die because of him… But didn’t Zim deserve this? All of this? Zim caused him so much pain throughout all of these years… He got called crazy because of him! Bullied endlessly! But now… Now Zim was at his mercy. He deserved this…___ _ _ _

______Dib glared at Zim, scoffing. “But you deserve this, do you not?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t start with this thing again, Dib…” Zim said, lowering his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, no. Zim.” Dib said, roughly gripping Zim’s chin to force him to look at him. The look on his face being cold glare at the alien. “This is _my _victory, Zim. I win.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Zim frowned for a second, but then he smiled, starting to laugh and laugh. Dib raised an eyebrow at this. Why was that alien laughing? He couldn’t last long anyway… Why would he laugh at this?! Was this a side effect of his PAK not working? Slowly going insane?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why are you laughing?!” Dib growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Enjoy your temporary victory, Dib.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Black. It was all black._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dib blinked a few times in disbelief. Zim had just suddenly stopped moving… Breathing… talking. His face went pale and quickly let go of Zim’s chin, stepping back. He got a good look out of the body. “Zim….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Why did Dib felt tears jerking on his face? He was supposed to be happy about this! He had stopped Zim from taking over! This was all he ever could’ve wanted. It was over! He won._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The victory was supposed to be sweet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dib glared at the PAK that was on the table across his room. It had been a few days since that happened and honestly… Dib felt horrible. He missed the alien, and he couldn’t bring him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a frown, Dib got up and made his way towards the PAK, and picked it up in his hands. With a raised eyebrow, he examined the PAK. He could fix this. Even if he couldn’t magically bring Zim back. He could fix his PAK. He could remember him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once Dib was done, he could be one with the alien’s PAK._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this is the first thing I write after finishing New Workplace  
> This a short one because why not! I'll do a more positive one in the future maybe! Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
